This invention relates to novel cyclopentane derivatives and a process for their production. More specifically, the invention pertains to novel cyclopentane derivatives of the formula ##SPC2##
Wherein R.sup.1 is a group of the formula EQU --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --X
in which X is a carboxyl group or its homologue, a halogen atom or a hydroxyl group and n is an integer of from 1 to 7; Y.sup.1 is a formyl group or a carboxyl group or its homologue; and Z.sup.1 is a formyl group, a carboxyl group, a hydroxymethyl group, an acetyl group, an acetoxy group or a hydroxyl group.
The cyclopentane derivatives of the formula (I) are useful as intermediates for the production of medicines, for example, prostaglandins which have broad pharmacological action such as vassodepressors, stimulants of smooth muscle, gastric secretion inhibitors, reducers of platelet stickiness or inhibitors of thrombus formation and therefore attract great attention in medical and pharmacological fields.
Out extensive work has led to the discovery that such useful prostaglandins and their homologues can be obtained with great industrial advantage from the cyclopentane derivative of the formula (I).
Typical examples of processes for producing prostaglandins are schematically shown as follows: ##SPC3##
Prostaglandin-F.sub.2 also can be obtained from the cyclopentane derivative of the formula (I), wherein X is a halogen or a hydroxyl group, and n is 2, or X is a carboxyl group or its homologue, and n is 1, Y.sup.1 is a formyl group or a carboxyl group or its homologue and Z.sup.1 is an acetoxy group or a hydroxyl group.
The production of the prostaglandins described above is only an example of the application of the cyclopentane derivatives of the present invention, and it should be noted that the utilities of the cyclopentane derivatives of the invention are not limited to it.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel cyclopentane derivatives which are useful as intermediates for the preparation of medicines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for producing these novel cyclopentane derivatives.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.